TD: Return to Camp Wawanakwa
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Yes an OC fic, I wanted to try one. APPS ARE CLOSED!
1. Application and Rules

hey another Total Drama OC Story, want me to be original? :P Oh Well... :)

TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO CAMP WAWANAKWA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>STOP.<em>**

Before you just go right on filling in this application; a few rules first.

1.) NO current TD replicas (i.e. No clones of Duncan, Courtney, Owen, etc) It's called ORIGINAL characters for a reason!

2.) No insane stereotypes like The Musical, Shy Surfer Girl who likes to party and get in trouble a lot. Please try to keep them a bit more simple.

3.) This isn't first come first serve, so really work on this.

4.) No crazy looks like; Hair is part blue, part red, part green, and has pink tips, (something like a wide varyity of colors works) and no; one eye is blue one is half green and red (SIMPLE)

5.) Have Fun! Go all out if you wanna. :)

6.)Follow the rules, that way I know ya read them.

**APP**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames (if any):**

**Age (15-18):**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Other Personal Features (scars, tattoos, etc):**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Sleep Wear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Accessories (hats, piercings, necklaces, etc):**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality Overview:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**One True Weakness (the opposite sex, claustrophobia, etc):**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Types of Friends:**

**Types of Enemies:**

**Acts towards Friends:**

**Acts towards Enemies:**

**Looks for in a BF/GF:**

**Want a relationship?:**

**How mean can they be? (1-5; 1 being not at all and 5 being heartless):**

**How athletic (1-5; 1 being not at all and 5 being super athletic):**

**Acts towards Chris:**

**Acts towards Chef:**

**Personal History:**

**Anything else?:**

**Audition Tape:**

* * *

><p><strong>I look foward to seeing your OC's :) Have fun doing this my lovelys. I SWEAR to you guys I will not abandon this story! I will try to finish it if it's the last thing I DO! <strong>


	2. Cast List So Far

Okay guys this is the Official Cast List So Far:

* * *

><p><strong>Adriana Gonzales - The Perky Cheerleader - (Edeey)<strong>

**Alexandra Taylor Ramirez - The Rude/Tough Girl - (TrueJackVP408)**

**Alice Lee Strickland - The (Unintentional) Maninisor Punk - (tdifreak55)**

**Beezana Marianne Morris - The Kind Spy Kid - (The Total Drama Expert)**

**Chloe Wylie - The Social Artist - (Love My Friends And Others)**

**Deryck Texiera - Skater - (Just Grohl With It)**

**Elizabeth Garcia - The Cute Bookworm - (WallaWallaBingBang)**

**Imogen Lissa Meeks - The Freaky Actress - (tdwtrulz1022)**

**Isabelle Jane Stilio - Sarcastic Sword-Fighter - (Erra Fawkes13)**

**Jackson Stewart - The Rich Kid - (OutstandingAnime1)**

**Lola Ming - The Circus Freak - (Kunnaki)**

**Stone Smith - The Bad Boy/Skater - (XxSk8erPunkxX)**

**Tonia Hart - The Bad Girl - (El' Caliente)**

**Zoe Struz - The Female Jock - (Tornography)**

* * *

><p>I still need 1 girl and 9 guys<p> 


	3. Meet The Cast

**Alright! The cast is picked, so let's get this show on the road!**

**Read and Review, I hope I got the personalities right *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p>"Yo! We're coming at you live once again from Camp Wawanakwa! I'm your dazzling host; Chris McClean!" Chris said standing on the old dock.<p>

"Our old cast is spending this season recovering and relaxing from the whole, 'volcano incident' from Season 3. Sooo, we decided it was time to bring in some fresh vict- faces."

"We'll be bringing in some old fan favorite challenges and brand new ones for our players to conquer. But in the end, only one of these 24 teens will walk away with ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris pointed at the camera.

"Join us now! On Total...Drama...Return to Wawanakwa!"

***Insert Theme Song Here***

"Welcome back, now let's meet our new contestants!"

A yacht came up with a young tanned, Mexican lady with dark brown hair with pink bangs on the side of her face, wearing a pink hoodie and pink tank top, with black mini shorts and blue converse. She seemed very happy and bubbly.

"Up first Adriana!"

"Hi Chris, looking good!"

"Thanks."

"Umm, am I the first one?" Adriana looked around innocently.

"Yes, now stand over there so we can move on!" Ariana looked annoyed but shrugged it off.

"Kay kay!"

Another yacht came up with two more teens, a boy and a girl. The boy was a tall, muscular dude with shaggy brown hair with red on the tips, blue eyes and he wore a black button shirt half undone, dark holey jeans and black converse and he had an eyebrow piercing.

The girl next to him was a thin but curvy chick with brown hair and purple streaks and the same blue eyes, and she wore a white and purple tank ending above her belly button, purple mini skirt and with white boot and a tattoo of vines with flowers that went from her ankle up her leg. She also had multiple piercings.

"This is Alice and Koda! The one pair of siblings in the game, what's up?" The two ignored the host, shooting glares at him.

"We've seen the past three seasons Chris, I don't trust you." Alice pushed past.

"What she said man." Koda followed and stood on either side of Adriana.

"Hi." The cheerleader said. Alice smiled. "Hey, I'm Alice, you can call me Ali though."

"Cool, you can call me Adriana, Ri, or even Riri." Adriana said smiley.

"Yeah, we've all met now moving on!" Chris interrupted as another yacht pulled up.

Another slim yet curvy girl with short wavy red hair with bangs down to her green eyes, wearing a black and brown zebra top, yellow jacket with a matching skirt, and black and brown sandals, with a bunch of yellow earrings up each ear.

"Ladies and Koda, this is Chloe!"

"Well hello Chris it's so nice to meet you!" She said with a noticable southern accent.

"It's always a good thing to meet me, now go stand with the others." Chris pointed behind him, to the small group.

"Yes sir!" She went and stood next to Koda. "Hey." She waved to the boy, who waved back with a small smile.

Another yacht came up carrying a guy with spikey looking sandy blond hair pulled into a low pony tail down to his shoulders, eyes that were hidden by sunglasses that made it difficult to see his face overall and dressed in combat boots, pin-striped pants and a mobster hat and white business type shirt with a black tie with a small chain on it.

"This is Tick Tock."

He simply gave them a small grin and stood next to Alice who looked at him with wrapped attention.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She said. Tock's head snapped to her when she said her name. It looked like something had just clicked in his head. Then he looked away looking bit sad. Alice was caught off guard, usually boys jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Was it something I said?" She whispered to Adriana. The perky girl could only shrug. Alice looked at the boy again before Chris butted in.

"Kay, moving on here is Imogen!"

Onto the dock stepped a petite girl with dirty blond hair pulled in pigtails, wearing a black hoodie that had 'Acting equals LIFE' in blue letters, a ruffled purple miniskirt and leather boots.

"Hello my public, I am so touched that I was chosen for this..." Imogen looked like she was ready to cry and give a thank you speech. "And, SCENE!" Imogen's tears of joy went as fast as they came.

"Yeah yeah, move it on Im, we've got lots of more people to come." Chris said impatiently.

"Okay!" A odd glance passed between the other cast members.

Another yacht pulled in with yet another girl with long wavy brown hair with bangs swept to the side, hazel eyes, and with a blue-violet jean jacket over a lavender tie-dye tank and dark capris.

"Elizabeth everybody!" Chris said introducing the girl.

"Call me Liz." She went to stand with the others and cast shy glances at everyone.

Adriana happily waved 'hi', causing Liz to smile.

"Okay, we've got a schedule! So up next is Tonia!"

"Not that I'm complaining, but where are all the boys?" Koda said looking at the the small amount of boys in the growing group.

"They're coming."

Onto the dock stepped a slender girl with an hourglass figure. She had long shaggy platinum hair, almond shaped silver eyes and wore a pink tube top that showed her midriff light ripped jean shorts and high-heeled black boots.

"Hey." Tonia said lazily. Sending a flirty smirk to every dude on the dock.

"Hellooo." Koda said completely checking Tonia out. She smirked a him again.

Another yacht came up with a guy who's skin and hair was almost completely white hair, except for the black tip of his hair that covered his right eye styled into a faux hawk. One thing the others noticed is that his eyes were red. He wore a black tank, cargo pants, and big black sneakers.

"People this is Jackson."

"What's happening man?" He said to the host.

"Not much, just hosting the show and being awesome. Now go stand with the others Jackie we're one a schedule here." Jackson cringed and glared at the host.

"Do NOT call me 'Jackie' got it?" He made a fist at Chris.

"Sure just go over there." Chris shrugged. "Up next guys here is Deryck!"

A yacht dropped off a beach blond boy with green eyes, not really skinny but a pretty average body. He had his nose and eyebrow pierced and wore a black and purple striped sweater with rolled up sleeves and light frayed skinny jeans.

"Hey my peeps! Happy to be here." The skater was rushed into the group by Chris who introduced the next player.

A yacht dropped off a girl with wavy long black hair with green highlights in it. She wore a black sleeved shirt with 'I Am Insuperable' written on it and camouflage shorts with converse. She also had noticable bruises and scars on her, probably from the two swords she carried in a bag with her, along with her luggage.

"This is Isabelle!"

"Call me Izzy." The swordfighter looked around at the sucky old summer camp.

"So this is where we're staying? _Great_." She said with a heavy sarcastic tone. Moving on to join the group.

"Hey guys, this is Stone!" Onto the dock stepped a thin yet muscular dude with black slightly shaggy hair that covered a bit of his ice blue eyes. He wore a zipped up black and gray hoodie with the hood up and baggy denim jeans.

"Hey lots of good-looking ladies here." The girls reactions ranged from rolling their eyes to blushing.

"Let's welcome at the halfway mark, contestant number twelve; Lola!"

Up came a short, slender girl with short wavy black hair and relaxed light green eyes that resembled Gwen's in shape. She had on a white midriff with white jeans and black tennis shoes and she had a pink flower in her hair.

"Hi," Lola said walking behind Chris, then snatching off his wig.

"AHH! Give that back!" Chris cried trying to cover his bald head. This little show got a ring of laughter from the other contestants. Finally Lola tossed him back his 'hair'.

"I'm just messin' with you Chris, why so serious!" Lola laughed jumping and doing a cartwheel over to the others.

Once Chris had fixed his hair, he introduced the next person.

"Up next is Beezanna!" Chris said a still a bit flustered. A girl with an hourglass figure, shoulder length brown hair and green eyes came on the dock. She had a blue shirt with dark blue denim shorts and blue flip-flops.

She waved sweetly to the other contestants and pretended to poke Chris a few times.

"Does this bug you?" Chris only looked annoyed. "I'm not touching you!" Beezanna giggled when Chris waved her hand away. And she went to stand next to Lola.

Another yacht brought a young girl short cut black hair that faced up a little. She was very pale and skinny and had a tattoo on her whole left arm, she wore a simple black tank with baggy jeans.

"Welcome Zoe!" She looked around a bit bored and stood by the boys.

"Anti-social much?" Chris asked.

"No, I just don't talk as much as wanted." The host shrugged as another boat came up with a guy of Asian decent who was completely bald, black eyes, and quite thin looking. He wore an orange robe with a black cloth tied at his waist, no shoes and had six dots on his forehead.

"This is Souun!" Souun walked up and bowed to Chris. "Thank you for allowing me to be on your show Chris McClean." He walked over and joined the others.

"See people, **that** is how you should show respect!" Chris smiled as another boat came up carrying a girl with shoulder length, chocolate brown curls and slightly darker than tan skin. She was very petite and wore simple jeans and a few layered tanks, with hiking boots and a sliver broken heart necklace.

"This is McKenna!"

"Hey Chris I loved your last movie."

"Really, I knew I rocked it!"

"Yeah, those howling dogs came running immediately!"

"Thanks, wait what?" McKenna ignored him and walked over to join the others.

Another yacht carried who at first kind of reminded the others of first season's Noah at a glance what with the kind of long, brown shaggy hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes, but he he was much taller and wore a black hoodie and a white wife-beater, with blue jeans and black converse.

Contestant number eighteen, Anthony."

"So this is where we're staying?" Anthony said kind of snarky.

"Yep this is it." Chris said smiling.

"Perfect, nice wig baldy." Anthony insulted, going to join the others.

"Okay, new Noah." Chris mumbled. "Up next is Finn!" Right on cue a shortish boy wit short black hair jump from his boat onto the dock wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Hi! It's so awesome to be here! Chris you are my idol!"

"Thanks man! Good choice!" Chris smilied sending the optimist to the other contestants.

"This is going to be sooooo fun!" He said excitedly to the other contestants, who looked at the boy funny.

Yet another boat came up, dropping off a guy with messy, shaggy dark green hair and dark amber eyes. He was quite fit looking and tall and had two small sliver earring in both ears and military dog tags, and a green military beret. He was also wearing a black tank with a military camou short and baggy cargo jeans.

"Micha, our military man everybody!"

"Hey."

"So what's the army like?" Finn asked.

"Horrible, my mind is scarred for life."

"Oh..." Finn said.

"Moving on. Next Contestant; Joseph!"

Onto the dock walked aanother guy with buzz cut brown hair and dark brown eyes, fairly strong looking. Dressed in white shorts, dirty white sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a Celtic's jersey over it and a sliver necklace with a heart at the end.

"I go by Joe. Thanks for picking me."

"No prob, now go join the other's so we can introduce the last three people." Chris said moving him on.

"Hey guys." Joe waved to the others friendly. He got a few smiles and waves back and two optimistic 'Hi's!' from Finn and Adriana.

"Here is contestant number twenty-two Allen!" Chris said pointing to a slightly well-muscled young man with black and slightly spikey hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a white Gi over it, blue jeans, plain black shoes and had a scar on his cheek.

"Hi guys." He said calmly walking over to them, ignoring Chris a little bit.

"Well, up next, so we can keep on schedule, our last dude of the group, Christopher! Not to be confused with your's truely."

"**Don't** call me by my first name call me Crow!" A boy yelled pissed off sounding from the boat that had just pulled up. He had a hairstyle similar to Chris's that kept getting in his green eyes. He was rather lean and muscular and tall as well. He wore a simple black t-shirt and red cargo shorts. What was odd is that he looked _a lot_ like Chris.

"Oookay, guys this is Crow, not bad looking dude either..." Chris said noticing the similarity.

"That's better!" He walked by Chris and mumbled, "dick."

"Finally we have our final contestant, Alexandra!"

A young lady jumped onto the dock. She was very pretty, long legs, C-cup bust, and small toned muscle. She had pitch black, wavy hair down to her waist, onyx eyes with long and thick lashes, and she wore jean short-shorts, a black tank with lace and spaghetti straps and black tennis shoes with hot pink laces and "Alex" on the outside of them in hot pink in cursive.

"It's Alex, only Alex."

"Sure, sure now go join the others."

"Whatever, Chris McLame." Snickers passed through the cast members.

"Alright then, that's our total cast, when we come back these twenty-four teens will be sorted into their teams and be given their first challenge!" Chris said into the camera, "Coming up, on Total...Drama...Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope I did good, I'm new to this type of story. First the challenge will be a season one fave; The Clift Dive. Awesome for the future I will have you guys pick two season one faves for future challenges, so write a challenge you liked from season 1 and I'll put in the two that get's the most votes.<strong>

**For those of you wondering what happened between Tock and Alice, read Tock's Application (more specific the personal history) and you'll get it.**

**Review, I hope you liked it :3**


	4. Teams and First Confessions

**HEY GUYS! :D Sorry if this took longer than I wanted to; School is a bitch. Nuff said.**  
><strong><br>READ AND REVIEW! (it makes me happy :D )**  
><strong><br>BTW for fave challenges from TDI I'm picking the top two you guys pick and another of my faves. So in total there will be four challenges from TDI.**

**OH! I almost forgot, you guys know Souun? Well I forgot that he doesn't talk, soooo If he 'says' anything he wrote it out on a note, Kay?**

* * *

><p>Chris walked up to the bonfire pit with the 24 new campers following behind him. They all looked at the crappy old camp with very little interest.<p>

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! Every two days, a team will either win a reward or watch one of their team mates walk down the dock shame, ride the boat of losers, and NEVER come back. EVER!"

"Okay, for those of you who didn't watch season one, lets have a little tour of the camp grounds. Right where you are right now is where the dramatic bonfire ceremonies take place. At elimination whoever does not get a marshmellow will be eliminated from camp for good."

Chris walked away from the group, expecting them to follow. He pointed towards three shabby-looking buildings. "Those two buildings right there, are the team cabins. Before any of you ask, they are NOT co-ed. Got that dudes? I'm not going to risk facing lawsuits because of you people." The competetors eyed each other embarrassed knowing what Chris ment. He then pointed to the one large building.

"Over there is the messhall, where you will enjoy food made by our very own Chef Hatchet!" Then as if on cue Chef came running out, chasing a raccoon with a meat cleaver.

"Wonderful. I've always dreamed of having raccoon for dinner." Anthony commented in total disgust. Chris ignored the whole thing as if nothing had happened.

"Over there," Chris said pointing to a very disgusting looking building. "is the communal washrooms."

"Umm Chris." Elizabeth said shyly. "Just out of curiosity, how long has it been since they've been cleaned?"

"Dunno, probably years." Chris laughed knowing he had a clean, private bathroom back at his quarters. Everyone seemed even more grossed out.

***Chris is shown in the confessional***  
><strong><br>Chris**- "Let's also not forget the outhouse confession cam. Where you can come and tell the viewers what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest."  
><strong><br>Alex**- "An insane chick? Check. A loner? Check. A playboy? Triple check. Wow, Chris, you completed in making a total high school cliche cast. Congrats to you."  
><strong><br>Crow**-*sighs* I knew he'd call me 'Christopher'...don't let it get to your head, Crow. Don't let it...*stares at the ground, thinking to himself. When he turns to look back at the camera, a calm smile is on his face.*

I can't wait to see who my teammates are. I'm sorta hoping for Izzy and Micha, they look like they could be pretty useful in challenges. Though everyone seemes pretty cool so far. Except Chris, of course. *Expression darkens again, he quickly leaves the confessional.*  
><strong><br>Chloe-** "My, my it sure is wonderful to be here! Chris seems like a super nice host, and most of the contestants seem like people I'd get along with. Even that mysterious skater boy Deryck looks kind of cute- *Gasps*

"Did I just say that on national television?" *Her mouth drops open, as she begins to shake the camera*

"Give me the tape! GIVE ME THAT TAPE!"  
><strong><br>McKenna**- "Wow, Chris is even lamer than I thought, and this place is totally crazy looking already. What exactly have I gotten myself into?"

***Shows Chris with the campers***

The host pulled out list. "Alright guys lets get this party started and sort you into your teams. When I call your name go stand over there. "Chris pointed to the left of the bonfire pit.

"Alice, Crow, Koda, Chloe, Tonia, Lola, Tock, Izzy, Finn, Jackson, McKenna, and Elizabeth. From this point on you will be known as...The Screaming Beavers!" He said tossing Crow a banner with an image of a green, screaming beaver on the front of it."

"Really Chris? Couldn't be more original?" Alex teased. "It's almost the Screaming Gophers."

"Shut up." Chris mumbled, "I was lazy thinking of team names okay." Chris quickly went back to normal. "As for the rest of you: Joe, Deryck, Zoe, Micha, Souun, Im, Stone, Alex, Allen, Beeza, Anthony, and Adriana. You guys are now, The Killer Wasps!" Chris tossed Deryck a banner with a red, pissed-looking wasp on the front.

"Awesome." Deryck nodded in approval.

"Okay now that you're seperated into your teams go unpack and we'll eat!" Chris said.

***Confessional***  
><strong><br>Chloe-** *pouts* "Aww dang, Deryck and I aren't on the same team...but who says that should stop me from gettin' to know him..."  
><strong><br>*In the Wasp cabin - [girl's side]*  
><strong>  
>"Where did Beeza go?"Adriana asked noticing the girl inquestion had vanished from the group. Opening the door she screamed as Beeza dropped down from the top of the door now wearing a black jumpsuit, black boots and a gadget belt.<p>

"That is Agent Beezee to you!" She said, shooting a grappling hook into the ceiling swinging on to one ofthe top bunks.

"Agent Beezee?" Zoe asked looking just as confused as the rest of the girls.

"Correct! I'm a covert spy!"

"Really?" Adriana said looking in awe.

"Yes my current mission back home is to spy on my neighbor's so-called "cat."

"Why would you spy on your neighbor's cat?" Adriana asked.

"That information is classified."

***Confessional*  
><strong>  
><strong>Alex<strong>- "Great, we got the crazy-ass one. Thanks Chris."

***In the boys side of the Wasp cabin***

"So Souun. You don't talk at all?" Joe asked. The monk shook his head and quickly wrote out something on a note handing it to Joe.

_"I have taken a oath of silence, I never talk."_

"Okay then, so you guys think any of the chicks here are hot?" Stone asked. Souun showed another note.

"_My religion forbids me from having partners_."

"That sucks. Personally I think that Alex girl who kept sticking it to Chris was cute."

"I think Adriana seems nice." Joe said.

"Nice picking out the girl with the smallest brain." Anthony snorted.

"I think that Chloe girl is really hot." Deryck said dreamily.

"Dude she's on the other team." Allen said. "Wouldn't that be kind of betraying our team?"

"So? It worked with Tyler and Lindsay."

"Still."  
><strong><br>*In the Beaver cabin- [girl's side]***

"Figures I'd get put on the same team as my brother." Alice said sitting her stuff on a bottom bunk.

"How'd you both get on the show anyway?" McKenna asked.

"He made his audition right after he heard I got accepted so of course, Chris probably put him in for more drama."

"Glad he did." Tonia smirked taking the bunk next to Alice, who raised her eyebrow at the bad girl.

"Your brother is hot."

"Too much info."

"Okay then, who do you think is hot?" Tonia asked raising her eyebrows.

"Umm that Tock guy is uh...well kinda cool and mysterious looking." Alice answered nervously.

"You mean the dude with those huge glasses and bandana covering most of his face?" Lola said jumping on the bunk about Alice.

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm, I think you two would be cute together!"

"Umm thanks,...Lola right?"

"You got it." The circus girl looked up towards the door. "What'cha looking at Chloe?" The girl quickly turned around.

"Oh nothin'." She said quickly turning back towards the door. Lola saw past her in the direction, Deryck.

"Awww gotta crush on the skater guy Chloe?" Lola joked, not meanly, just teasing.

"Hello? He's on the other team. That's a no-no." Tonia said from her bunk.

"I know that!" Chloe said coming inside putting her luggage up. Izzy took the bunk next to her.

"Cool swords. Can they kill anyone?" Lola asked.

"Dunno. Maybe, I've never seen it happen." She said putting the swords under her bed.

***On the boy's side of the Beaver cabin***

"So Tock. Can I ask what's up with the bandana and the huge-ass goggle-things?" Koda asked.

"No." Tock said sternly, turning away.

"Don't you ever take them off though?" Finn asked.

"I don't plan to."

"Anyways what do you guys think of Chris?" Crow said in disgust saying Chris' name.

"Seems like he'll be just as much of a douche as the past seasons." Koda said climbing onto the top bunk of his bed.

"Oh come on, this could still be a cool experience even with Chris." Finn said all cheery-like.

"Dude do you ever have a bad word about anyone?" Jackson asked the optimist.

"Not really."

At that moment the intercom turned on, letting out a ear-busting sound as Chris started to speak.

"Okay campers, come to messhall for lunch and then it'll be time for the first challenge!"

***In the Messhall***

"Alright maggots! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit yo' butts down! Now line up soldiers!" Chef ordered the group coming in the door. Each contestant looked disgusted as Chef Hatchet put globs of brown slop and rock-hard looking biscuits onto their trays.

"Okay I'm pretty sure mine just moved." Elizabeth said pushing her tray away.

"Come on Liz, it can't be that bad." Finn said, cheerfully putting a spoonful of the brown gunk into his mouth. His teammates stared at the boy in shock. But quickly, the cheerful boy's face turned into a expression of disgust and he forcefully swallowed.

"Delicious..." He groaned, looking a little sick. Alice who was the last one in line finally walked up to Chef.

"Hey Chef, just so you know I thought you were more awesome on the show than Chris could ever be." Chef grinned, which on him was still a bit scary.

"Finally, some respect." He said dropping a couple of brownies on her tray.

"Thank you." She said, going to sit at her table between Tock and Lola. She turned to Tock, offering a brownie.

"Want one?" Tock coughed and shook his head.

"No, no thank you." Alice frowned turing to offer the brownie to Lola. "You want it?"

"Sweet!" Lola said gratefully, happily accepting the brownie.

Chris burst in through the door.

"Campers your first challenge will begin in half an hour, it's an old fave from season one."

"What do you guys think it is?" Adriana said.

"It is our first challenge Ri," Joe said. "How hard could it possibly be?"

***One the top of the 1000 foot high cliff.***

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes I know I'm terrible for stopping right there but still you got an update: Next the challenge and elimination.<strong>  
><strong>Review.<strong>


	5. Cliff Dive and Vote

**YAY Another Update! :) Sorry if I kept you. Read & Review.**

**BTW for the future challenges, so far from votes, The Awake-a-Thon is definetly going to be a later challenge :) ( I still have to double the check the others you guys picked ^^;**

* * *

><p>"Your task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake. Just like the first challenge from TDI." Chris smiled sadistically at the campers, who most of which look horrified.<p>

**Confessionals:**

**Finn: "The food wasn't...that bad..."*goes green* "this is going to be so much fun! My team is awesome and the other team is awesome, oh we are all going to have so much fun and the 1000 foot cliff - I probably won't explode so it's good, I would hate to make a mess!"**

**Micah: "It's not that bad if you get used to it" *puts a blade near his mouth* "uh..." *throws it at the camera***

**Stone: "So what if our first challenge is jumping off a 1000 foot high cliff. I've done much worse. It can't be as bad as the time when I broke out of juvie. I got tasered a couple times, cut by barb wire fences and chased by dogs in the woods, but it was so worth not being in that cell with a retarded buff guy Kevin all day."**

**Tock: "Cliff..."*Tock mumbles looking bored and cold*"jump?"*His neck twitches slightly.* "I'm not scared."*twiddles thumbs, body twitches more at the thought.***

**Crow: "That unoriginal bastard. He can't even be bothered to come up with new challenges?*eyes roll* "Well, on the bright side, my team looks pretty good. It's too early to make any judgements, though."**

**Lola: "I'm not worried about the cliff dive challenge, I had to deal with heights all the time in the circus when I was walking on tight ropes. This is going to be fun."**

**Joe: "C'mon Chris, really? We're jumping off a freakin' cliff? Man...I'm going to hate this challenge, but if I can impress Adriana..." *He pauses, lightly blushes and swallows hard* " Oh...I shouldn't have said that. *Static***

"Below, is a safe zone, that is your target." Down below they saw a tiny circle in the middle of a huge circle in the lake. It didn't take a genious to figure out which was the safe zone. "In the bigger ring we filled it up with-"

"Lemme' guess, sharks?" Koda asked.

"No." Chris said. A ring of relieved sighs circled the group. "We filled it with electric eels AND sharks!" The campers groaned, giving Chris evil looks.

Laughing Chris continued, "Okay at the bottom are supplies for the next part of the challenge, building a hot tub. Winners have a party, the losers will send someone home. Alright up first, Killer Wasps.

"Ladies first." Deryck said. Agent Beezee - as she was currently refering to herself- stepped back in her plain black bikini and ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumping off. "WAAAHOOOOO!" Was all the campers heard until finally a splash at the bottom. They looked and saw she had landed perfectly in the safe zone.

Micha went to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Yelling until he landed into the safe zone. A boat came by and quickly picked the two of them up. Souun followed him off the cliff without a sound, no one heard anything until he landed straight into the safe part.

**Confessional:**

**Alex: *picks at the lace edges of her white bikini, a harsh scowl on her face* You know, when I picked out the bikini to wear, the last thing on my mind was that I'd be stuck on an island with a bunch of hormonal teenage guys. I swear, if a guy even looks at me, I'll probably push him off myself. *Scowl deepens***

Anthony stood next to Alex near the edge of the cliff, admiring her great figure in her lace-y white bikini. Unfortunately for him, Alex saw it. She scowled and promptly shoved Anthony off the cliff. The poor boy screamed and hit the center of the safe zone, going in head first. He came up seconds later a bit dazed and spit out water.

"Fiesty, I like that." He said to himself, looking up at the cliff.

**Confessional:**

**Alex: Did you think I was joking?*blows some of her hair out of her face, looking annoyed.***

"Alright, guys that's four jumpers, next!" Chris motioned to the team.

Allen jumped, then Deryck followed, then Stone ( who was nearly pushed off by Alex, but he wasn't close to the edge.) Imogen ran off the cliff, yelling,

"Tell my mom I love her!"

"Look out below!" Zoe called down as she jumped off. Alex jumped off, karma caught up with her and she landed a foot or two outside the circle. "Swim Alex! SWIM!" Her team mates called from the boat. Quickly with a shark on her heals, she swam into the safe zone. Up at the top, only Adriana and Joe remained.

"Uhhh...I don't know if I can do this." Adriana said looking down at the lake. Joe came and stood next to her.

"Come on Ri, you can do this, for the team."

"I'm kinda scared. What if I don't hit the safe zone?"

"You will, I'll jump with you if you want."

"Really?" Joe nodded. "On three?" Adriana grabbed Joe's hand. "One...two...three!" Both jumped off the cliff screaming the entire way down, both landing into the safe zone.

"We did it!" The entire team cheered. The Beavers looked on nervous, the entire team had to jump in order to even tie.

"Woah! I never thought they'd all be stupid enough to jump." Chris said in awe. "Screaming Beavers, if you can match that, each team will get a cart to pull the crates."

The Beavers did not look too thrilled. How were they going to get their entire team to jump off this death trap?

"Aww come on, are you guys chicken?" Chris mocked, flapping his arms.

"No one calls me a chicken!" Lola said, being the first of her team to jump off, doing multiple flips until she hit the safe zone. Izzy walked up to the cliff looking nervous, but then jumped and closed her eyes until she hit the water.

Finn went next; "Well, at least I won't explode!" And with that, the optimist jumped screaming off the cliff. Tonia followed and Koda jumped right after her, landing with a quite painful looking belly-flop. Even the sharks looked in pain from watching.

"You okay?" Tonia asked as they were both pulled onto the boat.

"Never...better..." Koda replied, still looking quite pained. Back up at the top, Jackson flipped off the cliff, (making sure Elizabeth had been watching.) Crow ran and jump off after him, cursing Chris under his breath the entire way down. McKenna was next landing near the edge of the safe zone.

Remaining was, Elizabeth, Alice, Tock, and Chloe.

Alice stood in a little black bikini near the edge of the cliff, seeing if Tock was noticing. When he finally turned to look at her he smirked, until he realized Alice was looking back then he quickly turned away. She pouted and jumped off, Chloe close on her tail. Tock jumped off once the girls were out of the safe zone, holding onto his goggles, making sure they stayed on.

"You can do this Liz!" McKenna called from below. The rest of the team called up in agreement. "Go Elizabeth!" Pressure on, knowing her team depended on her Liz quickly ran foward and jumped. Screaming until she hit the bottom.

"IT'S A TIE! THE WINNERS: THE KILLER WASPS AND SCREAMING BEAVERS, LOOKS LIKE BOTH TEAMS GET A WAGON TO CARRY THEIR CRATES TO THE NEXT HALF OF THE CHALLENGE!" Chris called down with a bullhorn.

*** Much, much walking later***

At last the campers arrived back at camp, lugging their crates off the carts. Chris stood at the center of camp.

"Welcome back to camp guys, with the score tied, the winner of today's challenge will be determined by the next task: Building a hot tub! Whichever team builds the best hot tub will have a wicked party and get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the game. The losers will be sending somebody home."

"Do we have to use our teeth to open the crates this time?" Allen asked.

"Nope," Chris said, "you have to use only your toes!" Yet again, the host recieved a ring of glares from the cast. Ten grueling minutes later, both teams finally managed to get their crates all open, with sore, splintered toes.

The Screaming Beavers put together their hot tub in no time, and in the end it looked pretty awesome. The Killer Wasps on the other hand...

The thing they called a hot tub looked pretty crappy, it stayed up, but there were holes and nails sticking out, water seeped out. Needless to say Chris knew who won.

"I think we have a winner, The Screaming Beavers!" They all cheered, while the Wasps looked pretty displeased with loosing the challenge. Now they would have to vote someone off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Yeah I know I said elimination for this one but in all honesty, for this one, I have NO idea who to vote off first. So, go to my profile and vote! VOTE LIKE NEVER BEFORE! *ehem* Anyway review :)<strong>


	6. First Elimination  PARTY

**OKAY! Time for another OC update! BTW the poll was pretty much pointless. It was like a 4-5 way TIE! D: Looks like I gotta pick the loser anyway...OH WELL! :)**

**Sorry for the wait. I shouldn't have to explain; that life happens and keeps even the best writers (not me) from updating. **

**Read and Review ( There's a flashback of the challenge to see what went wrong for the Wasps.)**

**ANOTHER POLL ON PROFILE! VOTE FOR CHALLENGES FROM TDI (It's much easier to do that instead of going through reviews and PMs)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Confessional*<strong>

**Micah: Therapist Shoshana Schoenbaum said that I'm like United States and that all my personalities are states. odd enough I was in my brave state. But I think I did well...(Pause silence, before his eyes starts glaring)**

**IF I get eliminated, I promise I shred Chris pretty boys skin by piece by piece and eat it up before grabbing his eyes and hang him with his own tounge. (Stabs his hand with a knife and Grin like a slasher film, then his eyes go back to normal and gets up to go treat his hand.)**

**Allen: (sighs) All I can say for myself is that I'm a martial artist, so I'm not that good at building. I guess better luck next time.**

**Stone: Yeah the jump wasnt so bad. I nearly got pushed off by that hot girl Alex, but luckily she didnt, or I probably wouldve been shark food. I think I should go talk to her or something, and try to be friends.**

**Adriana: Aww sucks that our team lost! But that Joe...*she trails off and blushes***

**Joe: I don't know what I was more scared of. Jumping off the cliff, or holding Adriana's hand. *Sighs* But why can't I tell her that I love...*Pauses then clears his throat* Like! I meant to say like. I really love Adriana. I mean LIKE! I really like Adriana. *Deeply blushes* Oh geez...**

**Alex: So our team lost the last challenge, whatever, that's cool. I'm sure that we'll be able to pull it together... Err, well, I hope. *grins weakly***

**Tock: Well that was easier then I thought. *Smiles lightly* Alice looked good up there. What I'm not completely oblivious**

**Crow: Yes, first win of the season! *grins***

**Koda: *stomach still tinted red* it didn't hurt...too badly.**

**Alice: Woohoo! We won our first challenge! *drinking a dr pepper* hey and our snack prize ain't too bad either! So far...besides the host from hell...I like mostly everyone here**!

**...At the Messhall - Wasp Table...**

The Wasps were debating back and forth on who to vote off. All seemed a little torn between their teammates.

"Well I say we should vote Alex off!" Allen said.

"What! Why?" Alex said through her teeth.

"Because you were rude all day and pushed Andy here," he pointed to Anthony, happy at finally not being called by his real name. "off the freaking cliff!"

"So? He wasn't seriously hurt or anything." She defended herself. Stone spoke up.

"She's right, we don't have a real reason to vote her off. She could be...useful in challenges later on!"

"Thanks teamie." Alex smiled, glad someone had spoken for her.

"I personally think Im should go." Deryck said. "Sorry." Some of the other teammates nodded in agreement.

"What did I do?" Imogen gasped. Her teammates glared at her. "What!"

"Do you _remember_ what happened when we were building the hot tub?" Zoe said.

_...Flashback to the hot tub challenge..._

_The challenge was not going so well. While the Beavers seemed to be working as a team. The Wasps were doing...well pretty much the exact opposite. Allen having no idea how to build the hot tub was working with Souun, Alex, Stone, and Andy were fighting over how to construct a side of the hot tub, while Imogen tripped over a piece of wood, spilling the supply of nails and knocking Deryck into part of the section they had just finished building._

_"Oww..." Deryck climbed up from the pile of wood, a couple of the boards snapped in half. He frowned at Imogen who was scrambling to pick up the nails and screws that rolled on the ground._

_"Sorry! Sorry!" Im said quickly trying to pick up the screws._

_"AHHHHHHH!" A shout was heard loud enough for both teams and Chris to hear. Beezee held up a foot, a nail wedged into her shoe, a tiny amount of blood dripped out. _

_"Oooooh! Medic!" Chris called. Beezee, one step ahead of Chris, pulled a pair of tweezers from her belt and plucked the nail from her shoe. She then took off her shoe as a intern came up carrying gauze and a tetnis shot. Blood dripped out of a cut on the bottom of her foot._

**_*Confessional*_**

**_Beezee: I swear, that girl will not sleep peacefully tonight knowing she injured an agent! Imogen, you're on my list. Hehehe. *Camera fuzzes and cuts off.*_**

_...End of Flashback..._

Imogen looked nervously around at her teammates.

"I-It was an accident! I didn't mean for that to happen!" She defended herself, worried more and more at the possibility of her being sent home.

"Maybe. But it all depends on the vote tonight." Joe said sitting between Adriana and Zoe.

**...At the Bonfire Ceremony...**

"Killer Wasps, not a lot of teamwork going on during the hot tub challenge today. Deryck falling into your teams hard work? Not cool" Chris said, showing Deryck scowling, looking away from the host.

"Imogen, what can I say you goofed. Big time."

"I said I was sorry!" Im spoke up.

"Alex, your rudeness is definetely not gonna get you far with your teammates." Alex crossed her arms, and looked quite nervous.

"You have all cast your votes, whoever doesn't get a marshmellow will walk the dock of shame, ride on the boat of losers and never come back. EVER."

Chris looked around at the 12 teens around the fire, drawing out the silence longer than he needed to.

"The first marshmellow goes to...Allen." Allen smile and caught his marshmellow.

***Confessional***

**Allen: First to be safe! Sweet! *eats his marshmellow***

"Next; Adriana, Stone, Souun, and "Agent" Beezee." Chis tossed the nest four marshmellows.

"Joe, Deryck, aaaaand, Andy." They all happily accepted their marshmellows. They looked at who was left sitting at the bonfire pit; Alex, Imogen, Zoe, and Micha.

"The next marshmellow goes to...Zoe." Zoe sighed in relief and went up to receive her marshmellow. "Next...Micha." The soldier stood and retrieved his marshmellow, giving Chris a salute.

Only Alex and Imogen were left. They eyed each other nervously, scared at whichever one of them would be eliminated.

"Alex, Imogen, both of you racked up a lot of votes. Not good. On this first bonfire ceremony one of you will be safe, and one of you will be leaving Total Drama Island for good." Chris paused for dramatic effect. "And the person who will be leaving is..."

The camera went back and forth between Im and Alex, Chris pointed to each of the girls so he could freak them out a little more.

"...Imogen."

Alex sighed, with her heart over her chest going to accept her marshmellow while Imogen stayed seated with her head down.

"Sorry Im, the dock of shame is that way." Chris pointed towards the lake. Imogen walked to the towards the dock waving goodbye to her team. As she got on the boat she called back.

"This was only a dress rehearsal my darlings! You shall my star on the Hollywood walk of fame, mark my words. Farewell!" And with that note, Imogen's boat disappeared out of sight.

***Confessional***

**Imogen: Well, I may have lost the million, but this is only the beginning for me. I can now return back to the stage where I belong. *Blows a kiss to the camera***

**...At The Beaver's Hot Tub Party...**

All the Beavers were gathered around the hot tub enjoying the snacks and beverages provided by Chris and Chef.

***Confessional***

**McKenna: (Wearing a green tankini and board shorts) Finally! Some decent food! (Holding a bag of doritos) Not like Chefy's food where I question if Im gonna get mono from eating it. (She pauses) Chef's not going to see this right?**

**Koda: At least the red tint on my stomach's finally going away. Tonia was looking sooo hot at by the hot tub. And Being on the same team with Alice is awesome, but she already likes somebody I can tell! **

**(Sighs) I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use this. (Holds up a beating stick with nails in it.)**

Alice sat next to the hot tub opposite of Koda and Tonia. She was chugging down a can of Diet Dr. Pepper. Tonia leaned closer to Koda, who was admiring her figure in her skimpy, black bikini.

"Uh Koda?"

"Mmmhmm?" I smirked at her.

"What's up with your sister?" Koda looked up Alice (as did most of the team), wearing a similar black bikini. Giggling almost as crazy as Izzy would've. Another can of soda and a bag of chips in her hands.

"WHAT are you people looking at!" Alice half shouted and half laughed.

"Oh no..." Koda groaned doing a face palm. He knew his sister, and how to never give her a ton of sugar.

"Alice, i think you need to go lie down." He said calmly.

"Aww come on Koda! I'm just having fun, bitch!" Maybe I should take her to lie down. He thought. Koda stood up only to be brought down by Tonia.

"Let your sis have a little fun, it is a party after all." Koda was extremely tempted but he knew his sister would get worse if someone didn't take her so she could calm down. He spotted Tock leaning against the wall of the cabin dressed in Hawaiian shorts, his goggles and bandana still stayed on.

"Umm, Tock? You mind taking Alice back to her room so she can calm down a bit?" Tock raised an eyebrow and looked towards the girl in question, who seemed to be getting more hyper by the minute. He shrugged, walked over, and took hold of Alice's wrist. Her eyes bored into his.

"Come on,...I think you've had enough..." He coughed a bit, pulled her along back towards the cabin. Alice frowned at him and her brother.

"You both suuuck!"She whined, gaining plenty of laughs around the hot tub. "I don't wanna calm down!" She said pulling against Tock's grip on her arm.

Tock growing aggrivated with Alice's resistance, he tried with all his strength and grunted, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damn you both!" Alice cried, playfully punching Tock's back.

"You brought this on yourself." Tock said, smirking a little. "Jerk." Alice mumbled as Tock carried her inside. Tock lied her down on her bed and stayed there until she laid down. After a little bit the effects of the sugar started to stop, and she felt extremely tired.

She looked up at Tock, seeing the googles and bandana that covered his face. She was dying to know what was behind them, to what he really looked like. Slowly she reached up to try and take a peek. Only for Tock to grab her wrist again, hard, but not enough to hurt.

"Don't do that." He snapped. Alice recoiled back and mumbled, "Sorry." As Tock left Alice couldn't help but notice a small bottle of what looked like pills in his pocket...

**...With the Rest of the Team...**

Crow was talking with Jackson, Chloe, McKenna, and Elizabeth were in a little group, and Izzy, Lola, and Finn were talking in the hot tub. Jackson caught a look at Liz (-Elizabeth- who saw him and waved shyly. Crow was going over possible team strategies and what possible future challenges from the first season Chris could force on them.

"What do you think will be another season one challenge that unoriginal bastard will make us do?" Crow asked.

"I hope it's something easier, like the cooking challenge." Jackson said snapping his attention back to Crow.

"Ha!" Lola said overhearing them, "If I know Chris after watching the show back home, he'll probably pick something hard for us to do!"

**...In the Recording Room...**

Chris sat in the air-conditioned room, drinking out of a cocnut.

"Those kids know me so well." He laughed. "That concludes today's episode. Join us next time to what tort- challenges I have for our 23 remaining players, next time on Total...Drama...Return to Camp Wawanakwa!

Screen fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? How'd I do? i personally think I am getting a little better at this. Anyways sorry to the creater of Imogen but somebody had to go first :**

**Review :)**


	7. Beginning of Episode 2

**YAY NEW UPDATE TIME! SEEEEE I told you I wouldn't abandon this. :P**

**Okay just for the future I have an idea for a future challenge when the teams finally merge, I will tell you this it is based off a certain popular book series :)**

**Before you ask, not Twilight, not in the least. Can you guess?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chris stands on the dock.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Return to Camp Wawanakwa; The teams were formed, The Screaming Beavers and The Killer Wasps. An old fan fave challenge left our campers screaming for mercy on the cliff dive, Beez- Agent Beezee got a bloody foot thanks to Imogen, who was the first to leave the island **forever.** Alice got caught on a sugar high - hehe- and big bro Koda left her in the hands of Tock. What will be today's challenge? What friendships and relationships will grow? And who will be the next of our 23 campers to walk the dock of shame? Find out now on Total! Drama! Return to Camp Wawanakwa!"

***Cue the theme song.***

Most of the campers are all in the messhall, trying to stomach down the "food" Chef had prepared for breakfast. While the rest of them were trying to salvage what bit of sleep they could get back in their own cabins.

"Did this used to be scrambled eggs, or animal vomit?..." Alex mumbled to herself trying to force down the yellow looking goop.

"You kidding? I don't even think it's food anymore." Zoe said picking at the food. A knife flew across the room and stuck into the side of the wall a couple feet above the campers heads. They turned seeing a pissed off Chef standing with a second knife. "Uh, looks delicious!" Elizabeth said stuffing a fork-full into her mouth,...only to spit it out once Chef had his back turned.

Alice woke up still in her swimsuit, only Isabelle and Chloe remained in the girl's cabin with her. The rest she figured had all already gone to breakfast; and then she remembered what happened the night before.

***Confessional***

**Alice: I do feel kinda bad for making Tock mad at me, I just wanted to try and see his face; I don't get why he hides it. *sigh* I'll tell him sorry at breakfast.**

A little while later Alice, Izzy, and Chloe walked in fully dressed and went in line to get their food. Alice looked around not seeing Tock, but everyone else was now there. Worried she headed over towards the guys' cabin.

Micah sat with his team wolfing down the slop and toast Chef Hatchet had prepared.

"You must have a stomach of steel dude." Stone said.

***Confessional* **

**Micah: Hey, I was in the army; you get used tough conditions and food after a while. **

Alice was just outside the cabins when she heard coughing and says "screw it" and walks in. Tock was still lying in his bed, looking paler than usual.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked and he coughs a little more.

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to take off your goggles," She said and looked down a little sad.

Tock sighs and says; "It's ok...and I'm sorry I snapped,... it's just I don't want anyone to see my face."

"It's ok...and are you gonna be able to make the challenge today?" She asked sitting on the corner of his bed.

Being a dude, he says yes and tries to get up but he just looks completely sick. She gently puts her hand on his chest and gently lowers him back down. "You look really sick today Tock." She says

Tock just says: "It's because I haven't taken my pills yet, I'll be fine in a few hours."

"Okay." Alice said looking a little skeptical. He says thanks for at least comming and checking on him. Alice then replies anytime dude and gives a small smile then leaves to go tell Chris.

_"!"_ The campers covered their ears as Chris blew an air horn, signaling them to come outside for today's challenge. They all ran outside as an intern stood next to Chris holding down the button on the horn until everyone was outside while Chris stood with a pair of earmuffs on.

"Thanks intern!" Chris yelled. The poor brown-haired girl only said "HUH?", holding her hand next to her ear as Chris shooed her away.

"Challenge time! Today you will be partnering up for the events in today's challenge: The McLean Olympics!" The campers glanced at each other nervously.

***Confessional***

**Stone: I GUARANTEE that Chris will take even the simplest Olympic event and turn it into a death trap. **

**Alex: I just seriously hope we get to choose our own partners, please don't let me get stuck with Andy, Stone, or any of my other team mates that annoy me. **

"Wait, there's 23 of us. How are we going to make it even for partners?" Zoe asked.

"There will be a team of three for each team, not only because of the elimination of Imogen, but since it seems the Beavers are down a player for today. Where is Tock?"

"In the cabin, he wasn't feeling well." Alice spoke up. Koda shot a suspicious look at his sister.

***Confessional***

**Koda: I don't wanna know why Ali was on the guys side of the cabin with him, but I swear if Tock touched her...**

"Anywho, let's start the partners, starting with the teams of the three, for the Beavers; Izzy, Chloe, and Koda. For the Wasps; Alex, Stone, and Andy.

***Confessional***

**Andy: Could definetly be worse. *smirks***

**Stone: Yes, stuck with the hottie!**

**Alex: DAMN IT CHRIS!**

"Alright now for the pairs of two, Beavers; Alice and Crow, Tonia and Finn, Jackson and Elizabeth, McKenna and Lola. For the Wasps; Allen and Souun, Deryck and Beezee, Adriana and Micha, Joe and Zoe. Right this way to the Bay of Dismay."

***At the Bay of Dismay***

At the Bay, the campers froze seeing the Olympic obstacle course Chris had set up, and Stone had been right about making each one more deadly. Chris went up to each set of partners on each team and binded them together with a pair of handcuffs on their wrists. Just to make things more difficult.

"Alright here is how it's going to work. Each pair of partners works in a particular event, while handcuffed, if the pair wins the challenge they get a point for their team. In the end whichever team has the most amount of points racked up they win. The losers will be sending somebody home tonight. Alright when I call your partners take your place at the designated events." Chris pulled out a list.

"Okay at the Track and Hurdles is Jackson and Elizabeth versus Adriana and Micha. Alice and Crow versus Joe and Zoe at the balance beam. Souun and Allen versus McKenna and Lola in wrestling. Finally Tonia and Finn versus Deryck and Beezee for a special challenge of my own design. The teams of three willl face of in Fencing."

***Confessional***

**Izzy: Fencing? YES! ...I only hope Koda and Chloe can keep up, this is gonna be sweet.**

Chris turns again towards the camera.

"Who will bring home the gold? Who will fail? Who will survive? We'll be right back on Total Drama Return to Camp Wawanakwa!

Screen fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have the challenge in full detail and the next elimination. Tune in next time. I know the chapter's a bit short but it will be longer next time, at least I finally updated! :D <strong>

**Once again can you guess the book series the merge challenge will be based off of? **


	8. The McLean Olympics and Freakouts

**The OC fic is back in action after a long wait. :) I seriously hope I get the characters personalities down more as time goes on, because I am trying to so hard. :(**

**Anywho, let us continue on with the challenge shall we? BTW for the poll on season 1 challenges 2 More confirmed challeges: Awake-a-Thon and Phobia Factor. ( So you are gonna need to send in your contestants WORST fears, so I can make them suffer them :) **

**Hate to be mean but, it is what Chris would totally do.**

**In other news: SCHOOL IS OVER BITCHES! :3 ( God I must've had some crack in my cereal at breakfast. o.0)**

* * *

><p>"Alrighty kiddies, are you ready to kick some ass?" Chris called using the most-hated bullhorn to the 3-player teams at the center of the arena. Each of the three teammates had minimal protection, aka: pillows.<em> Freaking pillows.<em>Strapped across their midsections, gloves on their hands.

Izzy looked absolutely _pumped._ Koda and Chloe stood their holding their swords, totally clueless. They'd had less than five minutes for Izzy to quickly give them any pointers. Koda was between the two girls, both of his hands handcuffed, so technically speaking the odds were not in his favor.

Alex was between Stone and Andy looking none too pleased with the arrangements.

"READY?" The six players nodded and Chris nearly blew their ears off with the air horn. Izzy leaped into action taking out Andy in about four seconds flat, the boy having had no time to prepare himself. A gong sounded for the down player.

"Sorry dude," nodding towards Andy, "but you all have gotta go down!" She said taking on Alex who was alert enough to block with her sword. Chloe engaged in battle with Stone. Koda meanwhile was being pulled along by the two girls, unable to do much at all.

**Confessional**

**Koda: Yeah, THREE people handcuffed together for fencing, GREAT IDEA CHRIS! *rubs his sore wrists, grumbling under his breath***

"Come on! Is that all you've got country girl?" Stone taunted ( rather unsmartly ) to Chloe. "My grandma can do better!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Chloe growled whacking Stone hard to the side holding him down with her foot, the gong sounded. "Is that all _you _got, Rockhead?"

**Confessional**

**Chloe: _That'll _teach 'im to mess with this "country girl"! *jestures to herself***

**Stone: Okay, I'll admit that was probably a bad idea.**

Alex looked on a bit freaked. Her two partners were out and on the ground, putting weight onto her wrists. Chloe, Koda, and Izzy flashed her smirks just before Koda took a whack and sent Alex falling on top of Andy. The gong souded.

"And the Screaming Beavers get a point!" Chris called out. Koda and the girls cheered and high-fived while the other three contestants groaned in defeat. Alex pushed herself up and saw her position on top of Andy. She blushed, albeit _slightly_. Stone stared in absolute envy. Andy smirked.

"You know honey, if this is an attempt to seduce me,...it's working." Alex scowled and climbed off.

"Like I would **want **to try and seduce **you**!"

"Yeah, you would." Andy teased getting back up. Alex's hand balled up into a fist, shaking. It took all her strength to not punch his lights out.

**Confessional**

**Alex: The ONLY reason he wasn't on the ground with either a black eye or damaged 'kiwis' is because I was feeling nice. Got it? I can't stand him, or Stone for that matter.**

Chris anounced the next challenge: The Balance Beam. Alice and Crow took their positions at one end of a beam along with Joe and Zoe who stood at the end of a second beam. Both beams stretched across a DEEP gourge. At the bottom was, of course, sharks.

"Chris has freaking lost it!" Zoe whispered to Joe, who could only nod. Alex and Crow stood together handcuffed, angry at the host.

"Seriously, it has been THREE seasons! Why hasn't this bastard gotten his payment of karma?" Crow growled to Alice.

"Dunno, maybe we've got to give it to him." Alice said with a mischevious grin on her face. Crow grinned.

"I'll bring holy water if you bring a stake."

"Deal." Alice nodded bumping fists with him.

"Alright campers, you have to make it across the long beam to the other side of the gourge avoiding the man-eating sharks below. But be warned, the sharks are not your only problem, there are a few things you should be worried about.

"Like what?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, you'll find out!" Chris laughed he let the air horn blow again. "Now go!" Ali and Crow gripped onto each others arm and started their walk across. Zoe and Joe followed. Joe nearly fell only to be balanced back by Zoe. "Don't worry, I gotcha buddy." Zoe said.

"Thanks, you know this is actually easier than I thought it'd be." Barely halfway across Chris yawned from his perch.

"This is getting boring, let's spice things up a bit." He pressed a button on a remote and to his left cannons fired large meatballs, larger than any of the teens heads towards them. Joe narrowly missed one shot at his head.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" All four teens screeched at the host who laughed at their misfortune. One hit Crow dead in the chest sending him off balance. The next second him and Alice toppled over on different sides of the beam saved only by the handcuffs that attached them together.

"Crap..." Ali shuddered, the sharks far below circled them. They both grabbed the beam with their free hands and attempted to pull back onto the beam, no dice.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe called worried from his beam. Zoe looked at the two of them in shock. The pair could only nod as the dangled from the beam. Zoe nudged Joe slightly. "We can't help them right now, we've gotta go." Joe sighed and started edging along again. Crow looked at Alice, then the beam. A lightbulb going off in his head.

"Alice, listen we can still win, we just have to pull ourselves along with our hands. Can you do it?" Alice shook her head yes. "Okay just don't look down."

"No problem there." Alice moved her hands along with Crow's and the edged to the end. Joe and Zoe were just a couple feet away when another cannon blasted and sent a meatball right into them sending the two of them over, Zoe just catching the beam with Joe hanging onto her other arm.

**Confessional**

**Zoe: So I thought to myself, I'm gonna die. I was praying the fall would knock me out so I wouldn't have to face the sharks awake. You know, make it painless.**

**Joe: It was terrifying! Chris needs therapy A.S.A.P. It was horrible, I thought I wasn't going to see my family or Adriana again!**

Zoe sweated as her hand's grip on the beam loosened. In a split second it slipped. The two screamed just before two pairs of hands grabbed onto Zoe's arm. Alice and Crow.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Zoe breathed as Crow and Alice helped haul up Joe.

"No problem, **we **weren't going to let you two fall." Alice said glaring in Chris's direction.

"THE BEAVERS HAVE WON THEIR SECOND POINT!" Chris shouted through the bullhorn. Adriana ran up pulling Micha with her from the rest of the gang who'd been watching the event and threw her arms around Joe as Chef took the handcuffs off the pairs.

"Oh my God! I thought you were going to fall! I was so worried about you!" Joe returned her hug, his face pink.

"I-I'm not going anywhere Ri." Adriana smiled and hugged him tighter before letting go.

"Good."

**Confessional**

**Adriana: I'm sooo glad Joe didn't fall, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't in this game with me.**

**Joe: *He sits in the confessional blushing and sighs looking lost in thought.***

"Are you okay Ali?" Koda said looking his sister over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Koda." He turned to Crow.

"Thanks man, for helping out my sister." Crow nodded, "No prob, dude."

"Time for the next challenge kids!" Chris directed everyone towards a large track field hurdles stood at different intersections of the track, as expected, there were a few booby traps set up. What those traps did, nobody really wanted to know. "Jackson and Liz and Adriana and Micha, take your places at the starting line." Chris said the two sets of partners did as they were told.

"Your task is to run all the way around this track and jumping the hurdles. But watch out just like the balance beam, there are booby traps set up along the way to the finish line. Such as spikes, fire hurdles, explosives, and gull cannons!" They gasped and Chris turned towards the camera.

"Note, the gulls in the cannons died of natural causes, no intentional harm came to them for their use in this episode. For more information call Stuff 'em and Preserve 'em Taxedermy Warehouse at 1-800-5555." He turned back to the campers. "So they're dead, but not rotting, doesn't that sound fun?"

"NO!" They shouted. Micha gulped.

**Confessional**

**Micha: Explosives? Just _perfect! _I just hope he forgets about them, or else...**

The familiar sound of the airhorn blasted sending the pairs off. The hurdle jumping wasn't the hardest part for them. It was everything else. Spikes poked up at different areas, forcing the four to run carefully, to avoid the small metal plates that housed the spikes. Jackson practically threw Liz over a hurdle that had been set a blaze before sending himself over. Micha was sweating at the possiblity of his 'psycho' side coming out. Adriana forced them to duck, narrowly dodging a gull. Another came out and hit Liz in the head.

"SKY RAT! GET IT OUT!" She screamed louder than anyone had heard her, shaking the stuffed bird from her hair. Jackson grasped her shoulder.

"It's okay Liz, it's gone." She caught her breath smiling at Jackson as Adriana and Micha were catching up, not far from the finish line.

Micha's worst fear became true explosives went off around the track. He stopped dead in his tracks covering his ears trying to block it out.

"Micha! Micha, what's wrong!" Adriana turned to her partner, worried. Micha's eyes turned deadly as the soldier left out what sounded like a deranged battle cry, grabbing the girl into a head lock.

"MICHA! What are you doing? It's me! Ri!" She struggled to get from his grip as Jackson and Liz watched in terror running to the finish line.

"AHHHHHHH!" Adriana screamed. Micha's eyes changed to normal breathing deeply. He released his grip from Ri and she fell to the ground nearly hyperventalating, wrapping her arms around her rocking back and forth. Shaking. Micha immediately felt horrible. This is exactly what he'd wanted to prevent. Chef came up and undid the cuffs. All the others looked on in horror. Micha knelt down to Adriana.

"Ri, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I wouldn't want to hurt you! I swear, it's just I told you I was scarred from battle."

"NO KIDDING!" Ri cried running towards her team, running into Joe's arms, terrified. Micha couldn't look at his teammates, he felt too ashamed.

**Confessional**

**Micha: I feel horrible. I should've known something like this would happen, *sigh* I won't be shocked if I go home know. It would be better and safer for my team. And Adriana, I am SO sorry for nearly hurting you like that.**

**Adriana: That was so scary! I think I saw my life flash before my eyes! Micha really needs to cope with his problems!**

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris said shocked as the rest of them. The Beavers have won the third challenge in a row, so looks like there isn't any need to go on with the last two challenges. So Finn, Tonia, McKenna, Lola, Allen, Souun, Deryck, and Beezee. Looks like you caught a lucky break today." They cheered at being spared from the challenge. Wasps this is getting really embarrasing. See you all at elimination.

***After the Challenge Just Before Elimination***

Tock walked out of the cabin feeling much better than before , he was surprised to the rest of the gang back earlier than he'd expected.

"Sooo, did we...win?" He asked Crow.

"Yeah, dude you missed a ton today! Micha went all crazy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah he had Adriana in a head lock and everything." Crow walked off. Alice followed behind him stoping to chat with Tock.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, good thing we won, I probably would've gone home if we lost because I wasn't there." Alice paused putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, it wasn't your fault for feeling bad. We need you on our team, we couldn't send you home." Ali smiled at him. Tock sent a small smile back.

"You mean that?" He coughed. "Of course, I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?" He nodded. Alice ran off and joined Crow.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well..."she leaned in close and whispered her plan to Crow, his smile growing wider with every word.

**Elimination**

"Killer Wasps, you guys are back here for the second time in a row, not good. The following people are safe:

Adriana, Joe, Zoe, Deryck, Souun, Alex, Andy, Stone, Beezee, Allen. Sorry Micha but, you're out." Micha hung his head before standing and walking to the dock. He waved to his teammates who waved before he go onto the boat.

**Confessional**

**Micha: *sighs* Like I said I don't blame them, maybe it's better this way.**

**Alex: Sorry dude.**

**Adriana: Micha seriously freaked me out, I had to vote for him.**

**Joe: We couldn't risk him freaking out like that again, sorry Micha.**

"Well aftyer such a long day I think I'll enjoy my private hot tub." Chris said stepping into the gold plated tub turning on the jets. Suddenly the jets started shooting out a foul-smelling, brown/green liquid through out the hot tub.

"WHAT THE...? IS THIS...SEWAGE? GROSS UGH! WHO DID THIS, INTERNS!" Chris shouted. Outside his trailer Alice and Crow ran from the pipe line laughing.


	9. Awake-a-Thon AGAIN!

**I swear to you guys I'm getting better at this,...yesss. **

**Sorry in the last chapter to the creator of Micha, but hey you didn't think a dude who goes psycho when he hears explosives or gun fire could make it through the game super far with Chris - the explosive loving nutjob of a host. :/ But I am finally getting somewhere with this! The chapters are finally getting more detail, the characters are developing. I am proud of myself :) 2 down, 21 to be eliminated. And BTW; Yes at the very end I will write an alternate ending- just like the real show. **

**Depending on who gets to the final 2 of course - don't ask who; I Don't Even Know Who Yet!**

**And to those who guessed right: the future merge challenge is in fact based on THE HUNGER GAMES! :D Congrats! I can't wait for that chapter! It shall be a challenge full of fake blood, weapons, muttations, and paralyzing "nightlock" berries! Awesomeness. **

**Lastly: Voting for past TDI challenges has now ended. Your votes have been tallyed and I will pick fourth and final one that wasn't one of the number one picks. -Mainly because it would be easier to write for me. Obviously you know TDI challenge #2 is...the Awake-a-Thon!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Return to Camp Wawanakwa. I put the players in handcuffs teaming them up in the first ever McLean Olympics. Some teams meshed, others fell apart, some teams didn't even make it to their events. Micha had a freak out on Adriana, scaring not only her but us all, and losing his team the challenge.*shows Micha on the Boat of Losers* Goodbye soldier. Who will leave next? Who will freak out next? Will I get my mocha latte while I'm still young? Find out now on Total Drama Return to Camp Wawanakwa!"<p>

***Insert Theme Song Here***

The campers were all awoken by the damned bull-horn, manned by none other, than Chris McLean.

"WAKEY WAKEY CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUTSIDE AND START YOUR THREE MILE RUN AROUND THE ISLAND! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MESSHALL WHEN YOU FINISH!" A collective groan was heard throughout the camp ground.

***The Wasp Cabin - Girls***

"It has to be the Awake-a-Thon." Grumbled Zoe stuffing her face into her pillow.

"How can you tell?" Adriana asked pulling on her sweatshirt.

"Simple." She raised her head up, "This is exactly how Chris started it first season, I guarantee after our run, there's going to be a big buffet in the mess hall."

"I seriously hope so!" Alex said going out the door, "It'll be great to get some good food for once."

***The Beaver Cabin - Boys***

"Someone needs to take that damn bullhorn away from him." Jackson griped following the others guys out of the cabin. The rest of them mumbled in agreement.

***One very exhausting 3 mile walk around the island later***

After about over an hour the last of the 22 campers came shuffling into the messhall, exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"So McLame, who won anyway?" Alex gripped leaning against the table to steady herself.

"No one!" Chris grinned.

"WHAT?" Everyone groaned.

"That was just the first part of this challenge, but before you get ready for the second half, let's have something to munch on." Chris gestured to the far end of the room, a whole row of tables were topped with every delicious food that the campers could think of.

***Confessional***

**Izzy: I almost lost it when I saw that buffet table. **

**Finn: It looks like things are going to be good today after all, the walk was a pain but not too bad! I couldn't wait to dig into that buffet.**

**McKenna: Looks like Chefy's not going to torture us today. That's a first.**

***End Confessional***

"It's the Awake-a-Thon isn't Chris?" Zoe spoke up.

"Actually Zoe, it's the Awake-a-... ugh I hate it when people do that!" Chris frowned disappointed.

***Confessional***

**Zoe: Told you so.**

***End Confessional***

Even with the threat of becoming exhausted, the campers could not help but wolf down nearly everything at the buffet table. Afterwards, when they had all had their fill, the 22 very stuffed campers filed outside to begin part two of the challenge.

***Time In: 13 Hours***

"We are now thirteen hours into the second TD: Awake-a-Thon with all twenty-two contestants still wide awake." Chris said, observing the tired looking campers. Each was trying their best to stay awake. Souun sat near the bonfire meditating, Stone tried slapping himself, Allen was walking around, Chloe was drawing in the dirt with a stick, you get the picture.

***Confessional***

**Tock: Thank God I had an insane case of insomnia today..*cough*.or else I probably wouldn't have lasted the first few hours...**

**Tonia: I am *yawn* so..tired.**

**Stone: I can't feel my face.**

***End Confessional***

*End Confessional*

A little bell dinged as the first of the group - Izzy fell over from her position on a stump asleep, not too long after followed by McKenna. Not ten minutes later Allen fell flat from his standing position, seconds later the bell dinged.

"This is majorly sucking." Tonia groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Could be worse right?" Finn said, an edge of happiness still in his tired voice.

"How?" As if on que Chris pressed play on a boombox he had with him. Slow, pretty lullaby music began to play.

"You just had to say something." Jackson yawned.

"Well...at least the music is nice." Liz leaned towards Jackson, sitting at his feet, her eyes drooping.

"Liz, don't fall asleep! Stay awake." Jackson tilted her head up looking her in the eyes. She gave him a small smile before collasping helplessly against his leg. The bell dinged again.

"Damn..."

***Time In: 21 hours.***

**AWAKE**

**Wasps: Alex, Andy, Stone, Deryck, Joe, Adriana,  
>Beavers: Chloe, Alice, Tock, Tonia, Koda, Lola, Crow, <strong>

**SLEEPING  
>Wasps: Souun, Beeza, Zoe, Allen,<br>Beavers: Finn, McKenna, Jackson, Elizabeth, Izzy. **

By this time five other campers had bit the dust: Beeza, Souun, Zoe, Jackson, and Finn. Leaving only 13 of them awake. Stone and Andy sat in the middle of a staring contest, trying to see who would crack first.

"Getting sleepy?" Stone taunted.

"Uh hello, we're on the _same_ team, what are you gonna do? Draw stuff on my face the second I'm out?" Andy said.

"I wasn't thinking that, but now that you mention it, sounds rather tempting."

"Not on your life Stone."

"Why, you afraid of what I could draw on you? That would be seen on _i__nternational _TV."

"You're a damn idiot."

"Ouch, you wound me, _Anthony_." Andy twitched.

Alex sat with Adriana, smirking at the scene before her.

***Confessional***

**Alex: "I love watching stuff like that; a duel of wits between unarmed apponents."**

Alice sat at the edge of the camp fire, yawning.

"Mind if I sit here?" She looked up to see Tock standing above her, looking like he'd collapse at any moment.

"Sure." Alice patted down next to her.

***With the other members of the Beaver team***

Crow, Lola, Finn, and Chloe sat together close to the fire talking over team strategies.

***Confessional***

**Crow: At this point in the game it would be pretty good to start looking for some alliance members. Alice is cool, Tock and Izzy are pretty strong players. Honestly my team doesn't really have much weak links. The closest to that is I don't know, maybe Finn or Liz. Ah well, if we keep winning, I won't have to worry about voting out anyone right now.**

***End Confessional***

DING! DING! Another two campers went down: Andy -who had apparently lost the staring contest and Tonia her head resting against a tree stump.

"Anyways, you guys if we lose this challenge who should go?" Crow said.

"I don't know, I don't really want to vote off anyone on the team, everybody's been pretty nice." Finn spoke up, warming himself by the fire.

"Relax dude. We haven't lost yet!" Lola grinned. "Right Chloe? Chloe?" Her eyes shifted to the southern red-head who was waving to the Wasp's skater boy; Deryck. Lola rolled her eyes and smiled. She noticed that Finn and Crow were already talking to each other, so she crawled over closer and nudged the artist.

"What are you still sitting next to us for, go talk to him!" She said. Chloe whipped around.

"But what about that whole: 'Bein' on other teams thing?"

"Ah, forget what we said for now. Do you really wanna miss your chance with skater boy over there?" Chloe looked from her dark-haired circus friend to Deryck who was waving her over.

"Thanks Lola, I owe ya one!" Chloe stood and walked over.

"Ahh, young star-crossed love."

***With Tock and Alice***

"No way! Are you serious?" Alice said barely containing her laughter.

"I swear, last night after that awesome hot tub prank you and Crow pulled, I went to the bathroom and saw Chris having some...*cough* "happy time"; and I cut a deal with him that I wouldn't tell everyone if he let me have good gormet cooking for a whole week."

"Awesome; you know you're gonna have to share right?"

"Only if you say please."

"..Please?"

"Alright then." Tock yawned. "I guess the insomnia's starting to wear off."

***With the Wasps...and Chloe***

"Don't fall asleep Ri, I'd be bored out of my mind." Joe said cupping Adriana's face in one of his hands. Joe himself looked just as exhausted as she was.

"I'll do my best." She said smiling at him.

Meanwhile Chloe and Deryck seemed to be hitting it off.

"Woah..eight siblings?!"

"Yeah, they can sometimes they can be a pain but I still love them. What about you?" Chloe asked. Deryck's eyes shifted to the ground a moment.

"I've uh, grown up with foster parents...my birth parents dumped me when I was 15..." Chloe's green eyes locked with his green ones, showing nothing but sympathy.

"Oh..I'm so sorry Deryck I didn't know-"

"Eh, it's' okay. So, if you win; what're you going to do with the cash?" Chloe smiled happy for the change of subject.

"Well, I really want to help out my family, it is pretty big after all. Then, I don't know, maybe onto art school."

"What kind of art do you do?"

"Painting mostly, drawing."

"Cool, maybe you could show me some of your skills some time." Deryck smiled scooting slightly closer.

"I'd like that." Chloe said, blushing before turning their attention to the stars.

***With Tock, Alice, and Koda*  
><strong>  
>Koda looked on at his sister who had fallen asleep along side Tock. He crawled over to the two of them, both almost right on each other. He looked for a moment at Tock's goggles and bandana that covered his face- thing's he never took off.<p>

***Confessional***

**Koda: Okay, first off Tock better watch himself around Ali, or I'm getting out the beating stick. Secondly; I want to know why the hell he keeps those damn goggles and bandanaon at all times, I was going to find out what he was hiding.**

**( Everyone watching this on TV: "DON'T DO IT MAN!")**

***End Confessional***

Koda reached slowly and took off the bandana and goggles, finally getting a full view of Tock's face. What he saw shocked him a little; Tock's face -though he was admitably not bad looking was covered in scars. What caused those scars? Koda stepped back to his original spot, forgetting to leave the two items he'd removed from the sleeping teen.

***With Stone and Alex***

Stone plopped down beside Alex, a marker in his hand. She looked at his grinning face and the black marker.

"You drew on him?" She smirked.

"Yeah, check it out." Stone pointed to Andy who lied a few feet away with a drawn on mustache and unibrow. Alex chuckled.

"Impressive, but I think it's missing something." Stone handed over the marker - big mistake. "Go ahead!" Alex popped the lid of the marker and tackled Stone, drawing a goatee and curly-cue mustache on his face.

"You did not just..."

"Ah, but I did. What are you going to do-ah!" Stone easily flipped her over and snatched the marker from her hand, holding her head in place.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Stone preceded to draw the exact same things on Alex's face. Her face blushing a deep red.

"Ri...do you have a compact mirror with you?" Adriana pulled a small pink compact from her pocket and handed it over. Alex took one look at herself and said: "You are such a bastard Stone."

"I believe that's one of the nicest things you've said to me so far. I'm making progress!" Stone yawned, chuckling.

"Don't get your hopes up."

***Time In: 53 hours***

**AWAKE**

**Wasps: Alex, Deryck, Adriana,  
>Beavers: Chloe, Koda, Lola, Crow<strong>

**SLEEPING**

** Wasps: Souun, Beeza, Zoe, Allen, Stone, Joe, Andy  
>Beavers: Finn, McKenna, Jackson, Elizabeth, Izzy, Alice, Tock, Tonia<strong>

Chris looked on at the remaining campers awake. Now out cold was Tock, Alice, Joe, and Stone. The host was getting quite bored with them still being awake, and over the two day mark at that. "Chef! Get ready to bring out the pop-up Canada history book. The remaining seven awake groaned. DING! Make that six; down went Chloe.

Just as the rest of them looked about ready to nod off, they were all jolted awake by a very angry voice.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY STUFF!?" Tock growled at the contestants remaining around the campfire, doing his best to cover his face with his hat and hands. He'd finally awaken to notice the disappearance of his bandana and goggles. No one spoke up, not daring to question his rage. Whoever took them was definetly not going to speak up; Koda looked at the ground, trying to hide his guilty expression.

***Confessional***

**Koda: Okay..so maybe taking off those goggles and bandana was a pretty stupid idea. I only wanted to see why he hid his face...now I kinda understand why...**

Tock glared at the campers trying to see if he could pick out who was responsible for this. His stare broken by breaking into a fit of coughing. He didn't just feel angry, he felt betrayed. He gave one final look before storming over towards the dock, he felt he just needed to get away from everyone, all those eyes, staring at him as he continued attempting to conceal his face.

Alice who had seen her brother's guilty expression went up and smacked him upside the head.

"Oww. Ali!"

"Save it, where are Tock's things?" She hissed at him in a whisper pulling him a little bit aways from the group. Koda dug into his back pocket and pulled the bandana and goggles out. Alice immediately snatched them from his hands.

"Ali I'm sorry."

"You should be! But it's not me you should be saying it to." Alice said. "I swear, if you do something like this again I will not hesitate to unleash Hell upon you bro." All it took was one glance at her face for Koda to know how dead serious she was.

"Okay, I get the idea." Alice smacked him upside the head again. "What did you do that for!?"

"Just for good measure, I'll be back." Alice turned from her brother and headed for the dock.

Tock sat there grumbling to himself before hearing Alice's footprints.

"So...one of you finally comes clean huh?" Tock snapped before seeing it was Alice.

"Hey,...I found these for you." Alice handed him back his things, deciding not to rat out her brother. Tock grabbed them from her hands.

"Thanks, now you know why I didn't want to show my face..." Tock said, quickly putting the bandana and goggles back on.

"Tock, I don't care what you look like."

"But..."

"But nothing! I like what's on the inside Tock and honestly it doesn't look that bad." This caught Tock off guard a moment.

"...Really?"

"Mmhm, personally, I think it's nice I finally got to see the man behind those things," she smiled, giving Tock a quick hug. "I'll see you later." Alice walked back towards the campgrounds with Tock smiling at her as she walked away.

***Confessional***

**Tock: Maybe I like her...a little bit.**

***End Confessional***

"OKAY!" Chris said. "The remaining six of you who were still awake before that little incident stay here, the rest of you head to the showers please; you all stink!" Chris pulled out a very familiar book. "Now, I didn't want it come to this -but it's time for: A History of Canada." They collectively groaned again.

About five chapters in the bell ringed another three times: Deryck, Koda, and Crow all were out cold. Leaving the final three: Lola, Alex, and Adriana. Two minutes later, Adriana fell flat on her back. Leaving one girl from each team. Alex and Lola sat across from each other in a staring contest.

"Go on Circus Girl, I'm not breaking anytime soon." Alex yawned.

"Well neither am I sister!" Lola said fighting to keep her eyes open. The minutes passed before the two similtaneously fell backwards, eyes shut, sleeping.

"It's a...TIE?!" Chris said shocked. "No way!" He went back and reviewed the super slow-motion footage. A tie. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do since I don't feel like making up a tie-breaker...tonight I'll see BOTH teams at elimination." GASP!

***Elimination Ceremony***

"Screaming Beavers, Killer Wasps- you've all casted your votes. Each team will be sending a player home tonight.

For the Wasps, the following people are safe:

...

Alex

...

Stone

...

Joe

...

Deryck

...

Adriana

...

Andy

...

Beezee

...

and Souun.

Zoe and Allen looked nevously at each other. "The final marshmellow for the Wasps goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Allen." Zoe sighed in disappointment as Allen claimed his marshmellow. Her team waved goodbye as she went to wait on the Dock of Shame.

***Confessional***

**Zoe: Well, we've all got to go sometime right? Just wish I made it farther...**

***End Confessional***

"Screaming Gophers-now it's your turn. The following are safe:

Jackson

...

Crow

...

Finn

...

Tonia

...

Alice

...

Koda

...

Tock

...

Liz

...

Lola

...

Izzy

...

And...

...

...

...

...

...

Chloe." McKenna frowned before getting up to join Zoe on the Dock of Shame.

***Confessional***

**McKenna: *sighs* Oh well, if Chris forces us into another season like he did the original cast...better luck next time I guess."**

***End Confessional***

Chris turned towards the camera.

"Well what a twist to tonight's dramatic bonfire ceremony! Two for the price of one! We're down to an even 20 campers now and the Beavers have finally lost a member. Who will go next? What will the next original TDI challenge be? And what tortures can I put these guys through. Until next time, on Total...Drama...Return to Camp Wawankwa!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! TWO CAMPERS?! Yup I went there! Sorry to McKenna and Zoe, but we'll see you at the Playas De Losers Special Episode later on. So guys did you like the awake-a-thon challenge? Did I get the characters good? Anyone who wasn't really focused on, you will be next episode definetly! Review!<strong>


	10. Puzzle Pieces

**20 LEFT! Still got a pretty long way to go folks but don't give up on me yet! :D I TOLD you I wouldn't abandon this and I haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama...sadly. And the challenge in this chapter was made up by MickeyMcFinnigan who got it from another reality show. Survivor, I think... Anyways let the games begin.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we revisited yet another fan-favourite challenge: The Awake-a-Thon" Chris is seen standing on the dock. "After a 3-K run around the island and a delicious buffet the campers suffered through nearly 3 full days of sleep-inducing torture. In the end, the final two standing Lola and Alex faced off and ended up falling asleep at the same time, resulting in each team losing a member. After the most dramatic ceremony yet, Zoe and McKenna were sent packing." The camera shows McKenna and Zoe leaving together, then cuts back to Chris. "Who will be the next camper to be booted from the island, and what new drama will emerge? Find out now on Total! Drama! Return to Camp Wawanakwa!" *Camera fades out*<p>

*Insert Theme Song*

The camera focuses on the woods surrounding the cabins. The early morning sun is beginning to rise, birds are chirping, everything seems at peace. The campers all remain blissfully asleep in their beds until -

"!"

Ahh, the familiar - yet annoying - sound of the intercom. The microphone groans as Chris's voice comes over the horn.

"Morning everyone! Gather in the messhall for breakfast and then clean yourselves up, then we can start today's fun little challenge! Get to it." One by one the 20 teens filed out of their respective cabins, either heading towards the communal washrooms or the mess-hall for breakfast first.

***Washroom***

A few I the guys; namely Finn, Andy, and Allen, stood outside waiting for the group of girls to finish up. Each of them looked about ready to go on themselves.

***Confessional***

**Andy: "Ugh, what is it with chicks with taking so long in the bathroom? I'm pretty sure us guys were about to piss ourselves."**

"So, what do you think our ever-so-'charming' host has in store for us today?" Chloe said brushing the knots out of her red locks.

"Who knows," Beeza cut in, "although, I've heard through the grapevine that our challenge today has something to do with puzzles and plenty of water; so I'm grabbing my swimsuit before breakfast." She said leaping into the shower. The girls sent her strange looks.

"Where did you hear that from?" Izzy asked crossing her arms.

"I like to keep my sources unknown, thank you."

"...Lemme' guess, you spied on Chris?" Alex intervened.

"Even if I did you have no proof against me." The spy shouted over the running water, unbeknownst to her teammate, a small grin spread across her face.

***Confessional***

**Alex: Huh. If she's right about the challenge today, then...maybe "Agent Beezee" isn't a total nut-job after all. She may come in handy.**

***Mess Hall***

Everyone sat around eating their usual gruel. Today was semi-burnt toast and eggs.

"Morning campers," Chris said coming in, "when you guys are done eating, grab your swimsuits and gather at the dock." Beeza grinned as she ran out the door, revealing her black bikini under her clothes, towards the lake while everyone else went back to the cabins to change. "Now that's enthusiasm!" Chris praised as Beeza ran past him.

***At the Dock***

The 19 teens rushed up as Chris, Chef, and Beeza waited for them.

"Alright, now that you're all in appropriate wear, it's challenge time. In the lake are some giant puzzle pieces. One at a time, members from each team will dive into the lake to retrieve a piece. They will then swim back and the next person will dive down to retrieve one. There are 8 pieces in total. After all the pieces have been collected, the teams will use the pieces to solve a word puzzle. First team to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, and a barrel containing ten bags of Rays Potato Chips and ten bottles of Cooky Cola!" The contestants cheered, as Chris continued.

"Also the pieces will be the following lengths under water: 1st piece: 2 feet, 2nd piece: 5 feet, 3rd piece: 8 feet, 4 piece: 10 feet, 5th piece: 15 feet, 6th piece: 18 feet, 7th piece: 20 feet, 8th piece: 25 feet. Take a minute to figure out whose diving and when before we start." Chris started a stop watch. You have 90 seconds."

**_The Beavers_**

"Okay, who thinks they can swim 25 feet under?" Crow asked.

"I got this." Izzy volunteered.

"I can swim the 20 feet one." Jackson spoke up.

"Okay then, Alice can you handle the 18?"

"I could do it for h-"

_"I can do it Koda_!"

"Liz, can you get the very first one?"

"Sure, I mean its only two feet under right?"

**_The Wasps_**

"I'll get the 25 foot piece." Allen volunteered.

"Be our guest dude, I'm getting the two foot piece."

"Afraid to go too deep _Anthony_?"

"Shut up Stone."

"Souun, can you get one?" The monk nodded.

"Time's up kids! Get ready... Set...GO!" Liz and Andy took off, easily grabbing the massive pieces from the shallow water. "Tonia go!" Liz gasped as she dragged the piece up. Souun wordlessly ran past the blond and swam out five feet to retrieve his piece. Deryck was already in the water before Lola had the chance to get going. After retrieving the pieces Deryck and Lola sent Finn and Beeza going.

***Confessional***

**Finn: Wow, the Wasps were are really on their game today, which may be bad for my team, but hey, at least the Wasps might finally win one, they've had such a bad streak so far. **

**Agent Beezee: Glad to see my teammates really stepped it up, a few of them might have actually lasted in the spy academy.**

The two teams were neck and neck as the final two dived in for the 25 foot deep pieces. Allen and Izzy quickly swam to towards the bottom of the lake and grabbed the huge pieces, struggling to swim back to shore.

***Confessional***

**Izzy: Geez! What are those damn puzzle pieces made of? Lead?**

The two near out of breath swimmers lugged the final pieces of the puzzle onto the shore as the teams immediately got to work. The Beavers were having issues trying to fit the pieces together, and the Wasps were...pretty much having the same luck. As they argued on where the pieces went; Souun stared hard at the assortment of pieces before he finally realized it. He tried getting his teammates attention, but to no avail. So he pushed past Alex and Beeza who were arguing over which piece went where and began piecing the thing together.

"Guys! I think Souun's got it!" Joe exclaimed as the rest of the team stopped arguing. Souun pointed out the piece he needed and Joe and Adriana quickly handed it over. Slipping in the last piece the Wasps and Souun stood back to read the puzzle. The word: TREASURE was spelled out in a thick blocky font.

"The Killer Wasps win!" The team cheered and hoisted Souun up in gratitude. "As a reward, the get chips and soda for a special treat as part of their own little lakeside party!" More cheers from the Wasps. "As for the Beavers, you're all still safe! It was just a reward challenge." A group sigh of relief passed among the 11 teens.

***Later at the Wasps party***

The 9 campers were quite enjoying their party reward. A few sat around the bonfire enjoying their chips and cola, while a some danced to the music. Joe and Adriana danced together, as did Stone and Alex - to which Andy sat glaring as he sat beside Souun, trying to read a book. Suddenly a note was passed to him from the monk.

_Did Deryck go back to the cabin already?_

Andy looked around the party and noticed the skater was missing.

***Meanwhile***

By the cliff at the other end of the beach Deryck leaned against a tree sharing his bag of chips with a certain redhead.

"So how long do ya think we'll have to keep sneaking out like this?"

"Probably, until the teams merge, that's my guess."

"If we make it that far, I don't like this sneaking out."

"Please, Chloe, you'll definitely make it to the merge. As for the sneaking out thing, it'll be alright, besides; at least this way we get some time alone..." Deryck smiled, scooting closer to Chloe resting his hand on hers. Chloe blushed hard as she handed the chips back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, you make a good point Deryck." Chloe sighed, intwining her fingers with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god its been so long. Well, Souun, Beeza, and a few others got more screen time and the Wasps finally won a challenge! :) Chloe and Deryck's little forbidden romance seems to be blooming. Aren't they cute!? Review please - again sorry for the wait.<strong>


End file.
